We Got A Good Thing
by lizook
Summary: "You know this wouldn't have happened-"  "If you had told me you moved the paint can to directly behind me?"


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in future; B&B are in an established relationship

**A/N**: Many thanks to **northcaroline ** for giving this a read through.

**Disclaimer**: Unless someone decided to get me an awesome Christmas in July gift, Bones isn't mine. Title from Lady Antebellum's _When You Got A Good Thing_.

* * *

"I've..." He gritted his teeth, shoulder nudging the door opened before he collapsed against it. "Got it."

"Clearly. Perhaps you should just wait there for a moment."

"And let who knows how many of Hodgins' six legged friends into our house?"

"Well, close the door." She maneuvered past him, setting her purse on the end table and rubbing her forehead. "You know this wouldn't have happened-"

"If you had told me you moved the paint can to directly behind me?" The door slammed shut and he propelled himself forward, down the one step into the recessed foyer, hobbling to where she stood in their living room.

"Booth, I _did _tell you. I stated that I didn't need the entire can near me since I had the tray and, after I moved it to by the rocker, I pointed out that it wasn't far from where you were working."

"Apparently I didn't hear it over the music."

"And that's why the volume should have been lower or it should've been off completely."

He scowled, lowering himself to couch, crutches clattering to the floor. "What kind of work environment is that?"

"An efficient one." She grinned, settling next to him.

"Ok, maybe that's true, but music helps me relax and focus."

"My conversation isn't stimulating enough?"

"Oh Bones, conversation is just one of the many, _many _stimulating things about you." He laughed as a slight flush swept over her, his fingers splaying across her shoulder as he struggled to find a comfortable way to rest his sprained ankle, the brace cutting into his skin as he twisted on the cushions.

"I... thank you." Smiling softly she closed her eyes for a minute, her hands trying to work away the tension in her lower back; they'd been stuck waiting in the ER for an unacceptable amount of time. Sighing, she turned towards him, eyes surveying the damage to his ankle before sweeping up his body, lingering on his profile. His eyes were partially opened, the corner of his mouth turned down as he took slow measured breaths. "You should take something."

"It's fine, just a twinge of a pain there for a second."

"A twinge?"

"Yes, a twinge." He raised an eyebrow at her, challenging her to continue, but she just laughed and shook her head.

"Fine, do you need anything? I'm sure I could locate an extra pillow or-"

"I'm all right, Bones." His hand pressed harder into her shoulder, squeezing lightly. "How are you?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you feel ok? I mean we waited in the ER for so long and then it took awhile for the doctor to come in and... Jesus, we should've had dinner three hours ago!"

"Relax." She rolled her eyes and pressed her hand to his chest, pushing him back onto the couch as he groped for his crutches. "I grabbed a salad in the cafeteria while they took your x-rays. It was, honestly, quite disgusting, but I ate it anyhow."

Chuckling, he laced his fingers through hers as he leaned back once more. "That's my girl." His thumb caressed her palm and he grinned as she inhaled sharply. "And you're sure it's ok for you to be painting? You're not getting light-"

"Booth." She blew out an exasperated sigh, her bangs fluttering as she did. "I have assured you several times that it's perfectly fine, but as you seem to have forgotten, as long as I take plenty of breaks and stay hydrated there's nothing to worry about. Additionally, we purchased a zero VOC paint and-"

"Ok, ok." Properly chastised, he laughed lowly and pulled her close, his knee brushing against hers as he found a comfortable position. "I just worry, you know that."

The corner of her mouth tipped up, her head falling back against his chest. "I'm aware." And she was, even though she could take care of herself and they both knew it, she knew he worried, especially now... It still surprised her that it - something that would be suffocating and irritating from others - actually made her feel safe... _loved_... "Are you sure you don't need anything? One of the painkillers the doctor prescribed? Some water?"

"No." He tugged her even closer, his chin tucking into her shoulder before he turned his head, lips pressing to her jaw as his hand splayed over her expanding abdomen. "I have all I need right here."


End file.
